


New Year's Eve

by belmanoir



Category: due South
Genre: Multi, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kowalski wants to be having sex at midnight, but Vecchio likes watching the ball drop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> This was a thank-you ficlet for sprat and mergatrude for running dSSS '08.

"But watching the ball drop in Times Square is a time-honored American custom, Ray," Fraser said.

Kowalski glared. "We gotta be doing it at midnight, Fraser. Come on, Vecchio, tell him! If you're not doing it at midnight you're gonna be alone all year!"

Ray rolled his eyes. "You weren't doing it at midnight _last_ year," he pointed out. "It seems to have worked out okay."

"Yeah, but _you_ "--he leaned over and punched Ray on the arm _way_ harder than necessary--"were with Stella last year, yeah? So your good luck cancelled out our bad luck."

"Kowalski, me and Stella were sitting on the couch last year watching the ball drop. I _like_ watching the ball drop. I've done it every year since I was a kid. We can have sex after."

Kowalski's jaw dropped. "Fraser, what is that Latin thing? You know, that Latin thing that means 'I woulda expected a lot of people to stab me in the back, but not _you_ , you fucker'?"

Fraser coughed. "I believe you mean 'Et tu, Brute?' Or in this case, 'Et tu, Vecchio?'"

"Yeah. That."

"Whatever, Kowalski, Ma is gonna call at midnight. I already told her I'm spending the night with you guys, you think I want to have to explain to her why I didn't answer the phone?"

"So you want to spend the whole year talking to your mom on the phone?"

"Ray," Fraser said patiently, "it doesn't matter _what_ we do tonight. You aren't going to be alone. Ray and I aren't going anywhere."

Ray groaned and turned to stare at Fraser. "For God's sake, Fraser, don't you know by now you never say that? That's like saying 'I'm going to win' or 'Well, at least we haven't run into any polar bears'! You jinxed us!" He shook his head. "Now we have to have sex after all. I hope you're happy."

Fraser's mouth twitched. "Well, I'm not _un-_ happy."

Ray tried not to smile as he heaved himself off the couch.

"Perhaps you should turn the ringer off on your phone, Ray."

Kowalski leaned over and did it for him. 

"We'll watch the ball drop next year," Fraser said, putting a comforting arm around Ray's shoulders.

"Not on your life!" But Kowalski was grinning--now he'd won all was right with the world.

And even though Ray'd never be stupid enough to tempt fate by saying it out loud, Fraser was right. None of them were going anywhere. They'd spend next New Year's Eve together, and the next one, and all the ones after that. "You sure we shouldn't wait to get started, Kowalski?" he asked. "There's still fifteen minutes until midnight, and I know stamina's not really your--"

Kowalski's eyes lit up at the challenge. "Bet you a hundred bu"--he glanced at Fraser--"uh, dishes for a month that I can outlast _you_!"

"Put your money where your mouth is, Kowalski, let's make it paperwork!"

"You want Ray to eat his money?" Fraser asked innocently.

"Nah, just my--"

"You're on!" Kowalski said, and kissed him.

 _Epilogue_ : In the end, it was a photo finish. Unfortunately, Fraser didn't have his camera on him.


End file.
